helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pyo-kiyo/Taimu rimitto made tsuite koi~
Greeting everyone! I haven't blogged in years (with my last proper blog being from 3 years ago, huh?), but I guess the current situation asks for me to sit down and write out some stuff. I bet that there is no need to point out that Kobushi Factory has announced their disbandment today since the wiki is more or less full of it. So I'm going to skip right to what I want to say~ January 2, 2015 was an amazing day for me for I have learnt that my favourite Kenshuusei, Hamaura Ayano would be debuting. While I hardly had any special feelings for the other members of the new unit, they all together started claiming a special place in my heart. Their indie DVD single blow me out of the water and slowly but steadily the unit started to take over the place of my favourite group. Their quick major debut, first live tour and winning the Best New Artist award were all thinks that made me very happy and I was sold to their energy, closeness and performance level. 2016 brought another bunch of happiness, be it a #1 on Oricon (with rather low sales, but it still counts), their third single being announced on the day of my High School leaving exam (which I found to be an amazing gift for that), or their first album, which continued to rock the jam of my style. Kobushi Factory's songs were special to me, because they were full of youth and energy, and so unlike the usual love themed songs you'd get from other groups. Even the next year, 2017, seemed to start of nicely with JK Ninja Girls musical and movie. Then came the announcement of Fujii Rio's graduation, which itself was sad news, but end up growing on even larger scale... (which I suppose needn't be said too much into details). Losing three members in the span of five months was a hard thing to cope with (even though in all honestly all three of them were in the lower half of my member ranking for the group, so that's probably why it might have been somewhat easier for me to overcome). Nevertheless, there were at least some good things happening on that year - I really loved Shalala! Yareru Hazu sa and Yami ni Nukegake and it was also the year that Kobushi did their first a capella. Knowing how hard it must have been on the members I was glad to learn that both of their singles released in 2018 were "healing-like", meaning with the image of starting anew, which really helped the group mentally, I belive. Moreover, these songs were trully helpful for me because there are never enough songs that can help you go through struggles of life, and the support they offered was priceless. I was happy to see them get back on the track and find their new field of focus in doing a capella covers of their own song and adding all those beautiful harmonies to their new releases. While others might not feel so, but I belive that 2019 was the second peak in Kobushi Factory's personal history. It was clear how much closer the group has got over the struggles they had to overcome together and their released from that year were great. Oh No Ounou gave us a return to the playfulness of the past and Haru Urara blessed us with harmonies. I'd especially love to point out their second album, which in my opinion is their best release ever, especially for the five rotational-focus-songs. Me talking about the album could take a blog post on its own, but let me just tell you this... even if you put the a capella tracks of the bonus CD aside (which could take another chapter on its own), the album is definitely worth listening. Now we are moving on into 2020 and its last three months with Kobushi Factory. I'd lie if I said I'm not sad about them disbanding, yet thankfully I'm not heart broken either... had this happened like one year earlier, my reaction would have been rather different I think, but the events that happened in the last year of my personal life made me see life through different "eyes". I suppose the fact that I could see them bloom again with the time (even if that might have remained hidden for those who did not follow them as closely) played some part as well... but it probably wasn't the main thing. "All that is now left" is a final single and then the disbandment live... is what it might seem. However, that's not it. All that is left are the words of gratitude I have for all the members, regardless of what "dirt" might have come their way. I am honoured that I could have spend those five years with them, for they were truly important to be. Yet... nothing in life is permanent and I highly respect the decision of the group adding no new members on their way because this is the Kobushi Factory that I want to remember. Nevertheless, there is still a bit over three months to go and as said in Yes! We are family ~Kobushi ver.~ I'm going to stick with / follow them until they reach the time limit. I have high hopes that the group will end their route in their Kobushi style regardless on what promotion shall be granted to them. I guess that's I wanted to say for today... all that's left to state is this: * * * * * * * * Pyo-kiyo (talk) 21:34, January 8, 2020 (UTC) ---- PS: Let me wrap this with lyrics from BLACKMORE'S NIGHT - Village Lanterne But in the love we shared We will transcend And in that love, our journey never ends Category:Blog posts